Question: Solve for $t$ : $t - 29 = -24$
Answer: Add $29$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ t - 29 &=& -24 \\ \\ {+29} && {+29} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-29 + t} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-24} \\ t &=& -24 {+ 29} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = 5$